


Mistletoe, Fan girls and closets

by AlexiaHellsing



Series: Hogwarts One shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaHellsing/pseuds/AlexiaHellsing
Summary: And How to get out of them.Harry had finally gotten rid of Voldmort, now his only problem was a fan girl who didn't leave him alone and don't believe that he is gay. Getting sutck under a mistleoe when it is not even Christmas anymore - thank you very much Fred and George - is just enough to make him finally lose his patience in front of the whole school. Oh well.





	Mistletoe, Fan girls and closets

**Hey guys, it’s been a long while since I last have written. But, after a lot of up and downs on my life, I finally found in me to write a little again. I tried this Harry Potter pairing because it’s one of my favorites and there’s just not enough of stories of them. That being said, English is not my first language and I don’t have a beta, so there will be mistakes, so be kind ok? Now, last thing. Happy New Year! I hope this year will bring us many good things, and just know that all my reader had been a great support to me when I was down. Let’s hope I manage to write more this year, too.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter**

**Mistletoe, Fan girls and closets**  
**_And How to get out of them_ **

It was supposed to be a normal day in Hogwarts, it was a Monday just after the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. Harry was finally in peace, it was his seventh year, Voldemort was dead, the war was over, and he finally had time to himself, well, when he wasn’t running from crazy fangirls.

  
Ginny was one of the worst ones. She certainly hadn’t taken well when he said that he wasn’t and never would be interested in her. First, he was gay, thank you very much. He had come out of the closet first to his friends after the Yule Ball in the fourth year. It had been actually Parvati, his date that helped him with this discovery, and it brought them closer, which eventually brought all Gryffindors of his year closer together. They were all told at the same time and were very supportive. He the told the twins, Sirius and Remus. Them when in the next year the DA happened, they all were told as well, but it seemed that it hasn’t sunken in Ginny yet, because since the end of the war she hasn’t stopped running around following him saying that they could finally be together again. Really, they never even dated! Yes, on the sixth year they spent more time together, but that was because of Quidditch and the DA that continued together as group of study. But he thought that she knew he saw her as family, as a little sister. Which bring us to the second point. It is really creepy to even think of dating someone that is said to look like his mother, if his parents had survived, he would probably have a little sister that looked like her.

  
So yes, he was kind of running from Ginny. And it was going really well too! That is, until he got stuck in an enchanted mistletoe from the twins that seemed to just pop everywhere even almost a week after Christmas. Seriously, they were supposed to be responsible adults, not sneaking inside the school to play jokes on the students!  
Before he could rope someone he knew, anyone really, to kiss him so he could move on, there was Ginny. Right. In. front. Of. Him.  
With a strained smile he looked to her wide smile.

  
“Oh Harry!” She said with a sight “This is so romantic!”

  
“Eh?” how could this be romantic? “What is, Ginny?” he asked clueless, not making a move to kiss her at all, because maybe Hermione would here first and know how to take down the mistletoe before anything happen.

  
“You, silly!’” She said giggling. “With the way you had been so distant these days I thought you were not ready to come out with our relationship” she explained “But you obviously just wanted to make this surprise, right? That is why you were having follow you around in the school.” She finished with a coy grin, coming closer to Harry than he was really comfortable.

  
“Relationship?” He almost shouted in surprise, just distantly noticing people gathering around them. Sadly his friends were just there, watching amused. “Ginny, there is no relationship” He said firmly.

  
“You don’t have to hide anymore Harry” she said earnestly “I will take care of my brother if they try something” By now she was already hanging from his arm, pushing her boobs at him.

  
Trying to get free he answered with forced calm.

  
“Ginny. There never was and never will be anything between us.” He said calmly. “Not only I only see you as a sister, but you are not even my type.” He continued uncomfortable.  
“Don’t be ridiculous Harry” she said a little annoyed “Of course I am your type. We will be just like your parents” she said dreamily.

  
Harry couldn’t hide the disgust at these words, a sentiment that was echoed by many of their spectators. He pulled his arm back with more force, but Ginny wasn’t letting go.

  
“Ginny stop this” he said getting angry.

  
“But, Harry” she whined “you still hadn’t given me a kiss.” She pouted.

  
With put upon face, he sighed passing his hand in his longish hair in frustration. Knowing how this enchantment worked he knew it had to be a kiss on the mouth during at least 3 seconds. But he couldn’t do it if it would let Ginny have the wrong impression. It seems that Harry would have to come out of the closet in front of the whole school. Wonderful, he thought sarcastically.

  
“Ginny” he started looking in her eyes. It was better not to think of all the people watching them. “While yes, I will have to kiss you or be stuck here” he said mentally cursing the twins “We” he said gesturing between both of them “will NEVER happen”.

  
“Of course, it wi- “she tried to say, but Harry cut her off.

  
“No, it won’t, because” he breathed deeply “I am gay” he says in a firm voice, and it was as if a weight had been taken off. Of course, he knew that those he cared about didn’t care about, but now he noticed that those who care or judge him based on his sexuality, well, those people don’t matter. It was freeing.

  
“You don’t need to lie about your feeling for me, Harry. Really, we all know you could never be gay, you are The-Boy-Who-Lived.” Ginny said rolling her eyes. “Now come here” and with this she plastered herself in his front and kissed hard.

  
Meanwhile, Harry was shocked for a minute. But when she tried to put her tongue in his mouth, he had enough of this. Thankfully the three seconds had already been over.

  
Moving quickly a few steps back, out of Ginny’s grabbing zone, he wiped his mouth in his sleeve, almost green with disgust.

  
“Never try to do this again” he said annoyed. “I already told you I am gay, I don’t need your tongue in my throat just because you don’t want to believe.”

  
When Ginny seemed as if she was open her mouth to say something, he turned around looking for anything to make him forget that he just lost his first kiss this way. So, seeing a tall, dark handsome boy he distantly recognizes as being in his year in Slytherin, he goes right to him and pulls him in a kiss.

  
And what a kiss. Harry didn’t have any experience, but as their lips touched it was like fireworks behind his lids, and when had he closed his eyes? The boy, or rather man, was 5 inches taller than his 5’6, with gorgeous olive skin, and wonderful warm hands. He couldn’t have known that Harry would do this, but he didn’t hesitate even a moment before wrapping Harry in his arms bringing him closer to a muscled chest. He moved his lips with a gentle fervor, before biting his lower lip, making Harry gasp at the sensations. The other quickly took advantage of this to put tongue inside Harry, exploring the warm cave thoroughly before Harry engaged the other tongue in a battle for dominance.

  
After a few moments he had to back out to breath, it was only then that he heard the cat calls from his friends in the spectators and Ginny outraged yell’s. Trying to compose himself and will away the blush staining his cheeks, Harry looked to the young man he just kissed. He was met with impassive mask, but the other’s eyes were shining with amusement and lust.

  
“Harry Potter” he decided to introduce himself giving his hand to shake, since he doesn’t remember ever talking with this Slytherin before. As if this kind of decorum would matter after he kissed the life out of me in front of the Great Hall, he thought sardonically.

  
“I know” the Italian answered with a little smirk “Blaise Zabini” he said formally, before kissing the back of Harry’s hand like you would with a pureblood lady. The Slytherin then raised an eyebrow in challenge. “So, Potter, what was that for?”

  
“Something had left a bad taste in my mouth” he said seriously, and knowing he would not manage to keep his composure for long he nodded in thanks and turned and was away from the hall before anyone could do anything.

  
“What a spitfire” Blaise comments softly to himself. He knows that he couldn’t let this end there, it’s been too long since someone caught his attention. Walking to the Slytherin table he couldn’t help but think that this new year would be great, he just knew.


End file.
